


• Hidden Away •

by ShesGoneRogue



Series: Visions of Crema [10]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesGoneRogue/pseuds/ShesGoneRogue
Summary: Timmy wanders off between takes. Armie's curiosity is rewarded.





	• Hidden Away •

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. Y'all know I'm a total sucker for first times so....just - IDK. Here's another one.

He watches him walk over to the table and guzzle down half a glass of lemonade, the overbright sun catching in the gleaming streaks of sweat dripping down the curve of his spine. _God_ _he's_ _beautiful_. Armie hopes that the path of his eyes is well hidden behind his dark glasses as he follows Tim's movements over the dry grass, wandering aimlessly as everyone packs up equipment for a mid day break before continuing on to the next scene. People start to drift away, off to find lunch or to squeeze in a nap while Luca and Sam disappear into the house to discuss angles and lighting for the mid afternoon shoot. They'd just finished Elio looking over Oliver's papers, and he hadn't bothered climbing out of Heaven after his rolling dip into the cool water. He'd beckoned Tim to join him, but he'd just shook his head and rubbed at the back of his neck before turning away.

Armie rests his chin on his forearms and debates on his next course of action. Tim is obviously distracted by something, but he can't fathom what. This scene had gone as smoothly as all the others and they now had some downtime to chill...nothing seemed to be amiss. His brow furrows a bit more as he watches him wander over to Anchise's garage and duck inside. _What_ _could_ _he_ _want_ _in_ _there_?

He hangs back for another minute or two until his curiosity becomes unbearable and he hops out to follow. Wet feet scuff into sun stiffened espadrilles as he pushes his dripping hair back and shuffles across the driveway, waving at the few stragglers remaining. It really is too hot to just hang around in the sun without anything of importance needing to be done until filming resumed. He might even head inside and find a quiet room to have a little siesta himself...but first, Timmy.

The heat smacks him in the chest as he opens the creaky old door. The stark contrast to the blinding sun outside is stunning. He has to stand there and blink for a few seconds before stepping inside. "Tim?" He whispers, letting the door softly close behind him, rusty hinges squeaking as he steps further into the oppressive gloom. No answer. "Hey, Tim. I saw you come in here..."

A soft sigh from behind an old tractor.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, 'm fine. Just wanted to be alone for a minute."

Armie continues picking his way cautiously around tables laden with pots and tools, disused bicycles, and unidentifiable rusty heaps. "It's hot as _balls_ in here. Why don't we go inside for a while? We've got a couple hours before they're ready for us again." He rounds the front of the tractor to find Tim leaning against the far wall of the tightly packed space, dripping sweat with the top of his head tilted back and throat exposed. A dusty beam of sunlight plays in the chestnut highlights on the top of his head, but his face is mostly still in shadow. Armie stops dead, his breath catching in his throat.

Tim slowly lowers his chin and looks him in the eyes. Armie's stomach clenches as they drift lower over his more than half naked, still wet body. The want he sees in Tim's face screams louder than any spoken invitation ever could.

Neither one of them says a word as he steps closer. Tim drags his eyes back up, breath quickening, hands still pressed to the wall behind his ass as Armie looms over him. He can feel the heat radiating off Tim's body as he slowly lowers his mouth and finds Tim opening his to welcome him.

They kiss...tentatively at first, little touches deepening quickly as Armie's hands find Tim's hips and pull him tighter against his own. Tim is already more than half hard and whimpers a little as Armie presses his thumbs into the softness just inside the sharp bones. 

"Still want to be alone?" he whispers against his lips.

Tim nips at him and pushes against his hands, his breath hot and ragged around a quietly mumbled 'no'.

Armie moves slowly, licking at his plush lips as one hand slides in between them to cup Tim's erection. He starts to rub him languidly, finding his head beneath he flimsy fabric and teasing the ridge with one fingertip.

Tim's arms come up and circle Armie's neck, pulling him down into a harder kiss, his pelvis rocking a little against the hand still gripping one hip.

Armie kisses him deeper and moves his other hand up from his cock to unfasten his shorts, drawing a long, wavering whine into his mouth as he reaches in and wraps his fingers around him. He shifts off to the side a little, giving himself room both to stroke him properly and take advantage of Tim's protruding hip bone to rub himself against. He's now fully hard himself and sweating, lightheaded from the heat and the almost dreamlike quality of the moment.

He's wanted to touch him for weeks now, shy tension building slowly into the sweetest of torment. Furtive glances had grown into burning looks...rehearsals becoming harder to break away from, and lingering touches were re-visited almost nightly in the solitude of his own sweat dampened sheets.

Tim's fingers claw into Armie's hair in unspoken acknowledgement that he's been fighting the same battle. His mouth is at once pliant and demanding, quiet moans punctuating the tiny gaps as they both struggle for a full breath.

Armie can feel the slick gathering in his palm after only a few moments and slides his mouth away to brush over his cheek in a hot trail to his ear. His lips press gently against rigid cartilage as he leans down with a low whisper, "Tell me when you're close..."

Tim pants and fucks harder into his hand, his cock stiffening to iron at the heated words.

Armie slips his hand between the wall and Tim's ass and squeezes, grinding hard against him as his other hand begins moving at a feverish pace. The friction is delicious and Tim's shuddering breaths in the crook of his neck have him leaking in no time. Armie closes his eyes and imagines how much more he could make him tremble if he could lay him bare and touch him in all the ways he's been dreaming about. He groans deep in his chest, his own climax coiling tightly in his core.

"Armie....ah-- fuck—" Tim wheezes, his fingers tightening painfully at Armie's roots.

Armie immediately drops to his knees, Tim's fingers still clawing at his scalp as he takes him in his mouth. He sucks hard and deep, Tim's hands pulling at him greedily as he fucks in and cries out brokenly. Bitter salt coats his tongue, Tim's musk filling his senses as he pulses rapidly down his throat. Armie reaches down and squeezes himself just as the first spill trickles down his own thigh. He moans around Tim and jerks himself through his shorts with Tim groaning and panting above him breathlessly.

When he finally looks up, blinking away the choke-forced tears streaming from the corners of his eyes, Tim is looking down at him in awe, his mouth slack and sweat dripping from his curls. He pulls off slowly, Tim's fingers sliding out of his hair and dropping limply to his sides as he rises up on wobbly knees to kiss him.

It's slower this time, the heated rush dissipating in easing heartbeats. Tim's hands drift back up and land gently on the slick skin of Armie's lower back. They break apart and stare at each other in the dusty light for a long moment before Tim finally gives a shy little half smile.

"About time..."

Armie grins, "You could've said something."


End file.
